just leave me alone!
by xxpatixx
Summary: sakrua leaves the village to sands for two resone one was to find her real family and the 2nd was to get stronger after the village belive her to waek to be a medic-nin and ninja, but what happens when she comes back with new friends and family
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: Sakura Haruno.

**Age**:19

**Village**: Konoha AKA hidden leaf village.

**Current living: **the Wind Country AKA hidden sand village

**Rank: **Anbu captains ,Hunter-Nin, and medic-nin for her team

**Aubu Teammates: **Pain, Konan, Deidera, Temari

**Huter-nin teammates: **Karin, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro

**Medic team: **Sasori, Konan, Karin and Pain.

**Background:** Sakura was born in Hidden sand, mother and father die a year after she was adopted by the Haruno's. came back 4 years ago and found her family, has 2 older brothers. Lives with them an teammates. Dose not truth people easily. Believed to be the best medic-nin since Tsunade.. Had done on many high raking missions,

Also has short temper it is safer to hid under any rock when she walks by and she is angry. Is raked on the top 20 ninja in sands.

Her two brothers name is Pain and Sasori. Family symbol a red clowed, family usually wear black with it on the back,

**Name**: Pain.

**Age**:23

**Villagë: **the Wind Country AKA hidden sand village

**Rank: **Anbu , and medic-nin

**Aubu Teammates: **Sakura, Konan, Deidera, Temari

**Medic team: **Sasori, Konan, Karin and Sakura

**Background:** was born in sands the oldest of the family, is on the top 20 sand ninja. Born in the sands mother and father die when he was 5, has a sister and a brother name Sakura, and Sasori, all three live together. The most clam of the tree siblings but get him mad and his templar gets as bad as 4 Sakura. Lived in sands all of his life. Family symbol a red clowed, family usually wear black with it on the back,

**Name**: Sasori

**Age**:20

**Village**: the Wind Country AKA hidden sand village

**Rank: **Hunter-Nin, and medic-nin for her team

**Huter-nin teammates: **Karin, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro

**Medic team: **Sakura, Konan, Karin and Pain.

**Background:** was born in Sands, 2nd oldest, has a sister Sakura and a brother pain, on the top of 20 ninja's, like to play with his puppets, don't show emotion to other beside his family and teammates, trust few people…But is one of the best ninjas in sands

**Name**: Konan.

**Age**:23

**Village**: unknown

**Current living: **the Wind Country AKA hidden sand village

**Rank: **Anbu and medic-nin

**Aubu Teammates: **Pain, Sakura, Deidera, Temari

**Medic team: **Sasori, Sakura, Karin and Pain.

**Background:** not much is know, But is one of the best ninjas in sands

**Name**: Deidera

**Age**:21

**Village**: unknow

**Current living: **the Wind Country AKA hidden sand village

**Rank: **Anbu

**Aubu Teammates: **Pain, Konan, Sakrua, Temari

**Background:** not much is know. But is one of the best ninjas in sands

**Name**: Karin

**Age**:19

**Village**: the Wind Country AKA hidden sand village

**Rank: **Hunter-Nin, and medic-nin

**Huter-nin teammates: **Sakura, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro

**Medic team: **Sasori, Konan, Sakura and Pain.

**Background:** only child cousin of Sakrua, pain, Sasori, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Mother and father died after her birth, top 20 ninja in sand, also has same temper as Sakura…Family symbol a red clowed, family usually wear black with it on the back,

Tsunade smiled as she put her files down. Finlay Sakrua was coming back home after almost 4 long years gone she was coming home. With her new teammates and family. It feels almost like yesterday, when Sakrua came into her office and asked to leave the village.

_**Flashback **_

It had been a hard week for both Tsunade and Sakura in the hospital and especially for Sakrua since she had almost lost her best friend and teammate. Sasuke Uchiha who family blamed Sakura for almost losing their youngest son, and to top it all off she had found out she was adopted. She don't know who she was anymore and had come to her office and broke down right there.

"Tsunade-sama, please let me go look for my family I bag you, I need to know them and I need to get out of here for a while I cant stand it anymore. Everyone whispered about me and blames me for almost losing Sasuke." Sakura as she had calm down a little. Tsunade never seen Sakura so sad and broken even her hair seem to be a tad whiter then pink and her eyes seem to have lost a lot of its green in them. She had no choose she could not let Sakrua go thought all this. The Village had been spreading rumors as will about poor Sakrua and how she was not fit to be a medic, and even thought she hated the idea of Sakura leaving, but she hugged Sakrua who had been like a daughter to her for the last few years and agreed to let her go,

"Sakura you may go but do you know where to look?" she nodded

"Yes, my step mother told me that they where from sands." Sakrua said and she nodded

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow night I don't want anyone to know until I leave."

"as you wish, I will write Gaara a letter to let him know you are going and I'm such he will help you as much as he can" Sakrua nodded and she wiped her tears.

"Stay here for tonight Sakrua I want to spend as much time I can with you." Sakrua smiled as she looked at Tsunade desk

"is it that or do you want help with your work?" Sakura asked as Tsunade laughed

"That too. Now why don't you start with this pillars while I go write the letter to Gaara." Sakura nodded as she walked over to a small desk beside Tsunade and stared to read them over and sight them like how Tsunade had taught her so long ago.

That night they both talked and laughed all night until Sakrua fell asleep, and Tsunade took her to her room where she had an extra bed for Sakrua since she would helped Tsunade a lot with her paper work.

The next day came fast and the time for Sakrua to leave came Tsunade gave Sakrua a moon necklace that her Tsunade's mother gave to her and since Sakrua was the close thing she had to a draught she had the right to have it. That was the last time she had seen Sakrua ….

**End of flashback **

Tsunade smiled and went out of her office. Into the village to find a house for sakura and her friends. It had to be one suited for all of them and big enough for when her 3 cousins came to visit them,

"Shizune!" she yelled as Shizune come

"Yes, Tsunade-hime?" she asked

"Come on we have to find a how for nine people. And it has to be the best in the village." she said smiling.

"Why is that? Who coming?" she asked

"Sakura coming home." Shizune face lit up like a charismas tree at this news.

"You mean it!?"

Tsunade nodded to her 2nd daughter. Shizune hugged Tsunade and they both laughed and they quickly went to get the house.


	2. not going to end will

_**Hey you all sorry I dint leave an A\N last time I was in a hurry since I was in my coz place and Ya don't have time. Will am glad you guys like this story so far and I would have update earlier but I spend the whole day with my coz again, any who thanks you for all of you that review and for those who dint plz do tell me what you think.. I don't know if I will update soon again but I will try. **_

_**I do not own Naruto at all!! **_

_**With sakura. Sakura pov**_

I looked in my mirror for one last time. In the last 4 years I have grown quit a lot, my hair was now down to my shoulders I didn't let it get any longer then that since I don't want it to get in my way on missions or when a at the hospital. I also grow in all the right places and I look older then 19. My abs where tone with all of my training that I do and have done, I also have a tan from all my time in the sun I was also much taller then other girls I was now 5'8, I may looked a weak but it's all part of my cover for when I'm on missions I also had a cherry blossom tattoo on my lower back with 'green letters that read _" if I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friends, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country'_ it's a little long I know but it went right over the Flower that you could see it clear it. Gaara laughed when he saw it and said that he was glad that we where not only cosine but friends because if we wouldn't he would have to worry about it. And no one in sands worry abut it since the villagers are as good as my friend and family.

We jock a lot in my new family like how Temari, Karin, and Konan say am the hottest thing to come to sand since will the sun. which is so not even thought I do have a many fan boys of all ages. I smiled at myself for as I fixed my outfit. I was wearing my ninja outfit. I had a lot of different ones each one had my family symbol. For today I was warring a simple black dress with the Family symbol family, under my dress where a pair of shorts, I also had my ninja sanders on and my a Kunai holder on my left leg and my weapons bag on my hips.

I also had 4 senbon needle in my hair that was up in a ponytail, I then walked over to my Red Queen Sword of Nero, it was a beautiful sword that I got from Pain on my 16 birthday. I could use it like no other. It uses to be too big for me, but as I train it stared to work for me and not ageist me that and me growing a little help too. It was now just prefect for me. It hander was blood red hander. I could not wish for a better sword. I put it on my back and tied a marching red hander blade on my thigh. I then took my small backpack and put it in a scroll. I would not usually take all my weapons like this, but we were leaving home and we did not know when we would come back for all our weapons.

"Sakura are you done?" Sasori who was one of my older brothers asked me. I turn and smiled at him and nodded

"Ya coming." I said as I walked thought him.

Sasori was 20, a year older then me and he was awesome. We got along alright, but like every brother and sister we had our different, but that was alright I would not choose anyone else to be my brother.

"You really to face your old 'home'" he asked as we walked, I just nodded and looked at him with a fake smile.

"Yes, I've been always for too long." I told him as we reach the other. I saw Gaara there as will and smiled at him

"Hey coz, came to say good bye to your favorite cousin in the world?" I asked as I went to hug him. As he laughed

"Ya, have a save trip and send me news when you get there. Temari, Kankuro and I will come visit you guys once your settled." he said as we all said our good byes. For the last few years we been a big happy family and we would help each other when we need it. There were no secrets between us. I'm so happy to find that Gaara was my cousin, since I already saw him like my brother. He was the one who help find my family by going to the recorder room and finding all the papers and we found mine before I was adopted and it took us by surprised since all our parents where die, but thanks to our grandmother she told us everything and from that day on we would do what ever we could to just be together and hang out when we don't have work or missions.

"Take care Sakura and keep in touch" Temari said as she and Kankuro hugged me "that goes for all of you." she added as she looked at the others.

"Ya and if there's any guys that are bugging you, you tell me or the others so we can deal with them." I laughed the guys where overprotect of us girls expellee me since I was the youngest.

"You got it," I told him

"We better leave Sakura, come on everyone one" Pain said and I nodded we all left in a run, but not before waving to our friends and family.

_**That night sakura pov**_

We where half way there, but we had to stop for the night in the nears village. We got two rooms one for use girl and the other for the guys…

"Hey guy why don't we go to the hot springs?" I asked before we went into the rooms. "After that I will give you guys a message…" at once everyone agreed and we went to put our things away.

**In the hot springs **

"This feels good ya." Deidera said as he sad down next to Sasori we all agreed

"This so hit's the spot. Good thinking Sakura for coming here." Konan told me she was on my left as Karin my other cousin was on my right.

"We so have to go to a hot spring when we get to Konoha" Karin added in and everyone agreed. After an hour in the water I stood up

"The guys can come first for the massage." I said as the guys jumped out the water as fast as they could. I laughter a little and we went to the room to change into robes and I gave them each a message. After I was done with them I went to get the girl and the come in a much calmer past then guys but where as happy as they others.

It took me another hour to finish with them and we then went to bed but not before talking a little.

"Sakura how do you fee about going back" Konan asked as we laid in our beds.

"Nerves and still feel betrayed, but I have you guys with me this time around and I know I'm a good medic and no one can tell me I'm not fit for my job, and I know that there are at lest 7 people I can still trust from back home."

"YA! I cant wait for them to see that this new Sakura cant be fucked with too easily as the old one!!" Konan yelled and we laughed a little

"When we get there we are going to show them that these new Sakura doses not take crap from anyone and we as her family will have her back no matter what." Karin add in

"Thanks girls you don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes, we do Sakura we know what you been thought and we are not going to let anything happen to you." Konan told me

"And I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys." I told her. We talked until we all feel asleep that night. I could not asked for a better family even if I did try to asked for a better one there where no other people I would love as much as them…

**In Konoha**

Tsunade had finally found a house big enough and good enough for Sakura and her family the only down thing about it was the it was only about 3 blocks from the Uchiha's. But there where no other house good enough for Sakura unless she kicked the Uchiha and hyuga out of their home and gave it to Sakrua and she dint think they families would be too happy about that. But Sakrua deserved the best that Tsunade could give and the blonde

Hokage was doing just that.

She has gone all out that she got some Genin to set things in the house along with some Chuunin. No one know why they need to get this place really for, all they know was it was an order.

"Tsunade!! I got a message from them!!" Shizune said as she ran to the blonde Hokage who took the note.

"There half way here!!! Man they are fast. That it Shizune get some more help we need to get this done by tomorrow they be here buy the evening." she said and Shizune nodded she got some of the rookie 12 to help as will.

"What going on Hokage-sama?" Uchiha Mikoto asked as she came from the market.

"A few new ninjas from sands have been send here to help us out a littler and we need to get this house really for them."

"Oh why don't they stay with us for a while? Until the house is done, my husband would not mind I'm such."

"I don't know. The larder may not be too happy about it." Tsunade said as she looked back at the work they would never finish on time and the inns where full since the Chuunin exam where this week as well.

"I'm such the leader would not might, just tell me how many there are and I will get the gusset room really for them."

"It see to be our only chose Tsunade-sama. I know she would be mad, but they need a place to stay they are getting here faster then we thought they would." Shizune said. Tsunade sighed

"Very well, but I must tell you that the leader is Sakura Haruno. The girl your family ruin after your son almost died.. Even thought if it wasn't for Sakura he would have die."

"Sakura-Chan is coming home!?" Tsunade nodded

"There are 5 others one of them are her long lost cosines and two of them are her long lost brothers and the other two are their friends and teammates and do not expected the same Sakura that left here she has change a lot. I can tell even in her letters."

"It doesn't mater I want to asked her for her forgiveness for what happen. My husband and Itachi still blames her but I don't." she said sadly.

"Ok get the rooms really she will be here tomorrow." the Hokage told her

" Thank you Hokage- sama." and with hat she left to get the house really.

"this is not going to end will is it?" she asked Shizune who shook her head. No.


	3. one rule

_**well i gusee i updated faster then i thought. here is the new chapter and plz tell me what you think. the next chapter will have Itahci pov so i want a few new reviewer for me to update agian. will that all thanks for thought who reveiwed so far!! **_

**_i do not own naruto...._**

_**The next morning. Sakura pov**_

We work at 5 am and we all got really, today I put on my black pair of compo pants witch stopped right above my ankles and hang a little at my hips but it was a good fit for me to fight and run in I also wear a , so it black top that was above my bellybutton, you could see my tattoo in the back clearly and until I got my stuff and put it on my back, I had my hair in a high ponytail again. Me and the other paid the inn keeper and left at 7:00 am.

"Hey guys, why don't we go fast today?" Sakura asked as they stared their journey once more.

"Sounds good to me, we'll be there by noon or sooner then that." Pain said as the other nodded and they went full speed.

_**At 12:30pm Pain pov. **_

"I Win!!" Sakura said laughing as she getting to the gate first

"No fair you had a head started." Deidera wined as we got up to her.

"Nothing fair in life my friend." Sakrua said as she punch Deidera playful. That was one think my little sister learned form when she was here and a little from when she came to sands, I sighed a little and went to my little sister.

"Ok then let get in placed Sakrua your ahead of everyone Me and Sasori are next to you Karin nexts to Sasori and Konan with me and Deidera next to Karin." I told them as we go in our places. Sakura as the head of our family since she is the only female in the main branch beside our grandmother and so she is the future head after our grandmother pass always.

"Who there?" asked a voice as he came out and looked at us. I could see my sister smiled at this ninja.

"Here are our papers I Sakrua and this is my team." She said as the ninja took the paper and nodded he gave Sakrua a small hug. "Welcome back Sakrua." he said. "good to see you Genma." I heard her say, Genma was one of the few friends that had stood by her side, which in a way was sad since they did not speck much when Sakrua lived there, But he turn out to be a better friend then the others. I remember her telling me this one of the first nights that she was with us. she smiled and nodded at him and we walked on in the village at that moment we where on the street many of the villager everyone started to whispered.

"Lets run to the Hokage tower." Sakura said as 'we nodded and then all vanish out of think air.

_**In a few seconds Sakrua pov**_

"Tsunade- shishō?" I said as I open the door to find my Shiho talking to the Uchiha family. The blonde smiled and sighed us to come in and we did.

"Sakura!! Its you!" she yelled ash she went over to hug me "I missed you Sakrua."

"I did to. Oh this is my older brothers. Pain and Sasori, my cosine Karin, my soon to be sister in law, Konan and Deidera one of our best friends." I introduce as Tsunade nodded to them and they each bowed to her.

"Good you meet all of you. Please take a sit. Sakura I got all of your papers from when you where gone and am surprised that you are now a hunter-nin, an abub leader and medic- nin. Tell me what is your specialize?"

"Why don't you take this Pain?" Pain nodded

"Our family have been medic- nin for years along with Abuse and Hunter-nin. It is something that's in our blood, we do not do anything else. We each specialize in everything and anything that helps us in our goals and to help each other and that why we are the best team there is. Our friend also bring something into the team. With my little sister as lead, you may seem it obviate that we all have more then one rank since we have to keep our family at the top of everything, it is how our family works and since the Keg is our cosine he knows what mission to send us on. He will come here once we send him word that we are here and settled. If not he will worry. And we don't want that last time he almost send a search party. it was not a pretty sit when we got home. Right Sakrua." Pain said as her family looked at me.

"IT not my fault!! Deidera was the one that was support to send the not that time!" I yelled in define, Tsunade laughed a little

"Unfortunately I don't think you would get here this soon. I was expiating you in a few days, not in a day and a half. When I got the note I thought you would be here in the evening. But Mikoto has offside a room for all of you in her home and that will only be for a few days until the house is really for all of you, the house I got for you has 15 extra rooms for when your friend or other cousins come to visit." the blond Hokage said as she looked at me. I turn to take a look at the Uchiha's. I still hated them for what they and the rest of the village did to me.

They haven't change much Sasuke and Itachi did get taller and they looked a little more muscle, their father looked older and Mikoto didn't seem to have age too much like her husband. Her two son towered over her. She smiled at me she went followed and gave me a hug.

"Sakura-chan just look at you! You grown so beautifully." Sakura just pulled always

"That would be Haruno to you Uchiha-san and please don't hug me only my friends and family can do that." I said coldly.

" Is that our only chooses?" she asked and Tsunade nodded "ok then. Can we go and put our things away?" she asked as she looked at Mikoto who nodded.

"You all may leave, Sakrua I would like you and the others to come back and make a day to test you all I want to make good use that your talents are used will." we all nodded as we followed the Uchiha out. Fugaku stopped when we got outside of the Hokage tower. where outside he turn to look at me and my family.

"if you are all going to stay at my home I have one rule you must follower."

"what beside being cold, emos, ass-o or is that just for your sons?" Konam asked as she smirked a little and I laughed at that.

"Be nice Konam-chan." I said as she and Karin put their arms around me.

"since when am I ever nice?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"forgive my friend and cousin they are over react sometimes."

"YA we call them as we see them you know that." Karin said smiling

"anyways what are these rules you want to tell us?" I asked them sweetly the type of sweet that give you that sick feeling in your stomach.

"that rule is to stay out of my way. I don't want to see someone as weak as you in my sighs every moment at my own home. Beside seeing you at the table for meals I don't expect to see you any other time"

"fath-" Sasuke was going to say something but at that moment Pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidera and Karin laughed

"your kidding right? YA" Deidera asked as he looked up at him whipping the tear of laugh he had in his eyes.

"Place Sakura week is like saying that its snowed at sands." Konan said I smiled at her and turn to Fugaku

"don't worry me and my family are beardy ever at a house we are usually out training we don't waste time like some ninjas. And I would be most happy that in our time that we stay at your home I really do not want to see any of you either so I hope you can do the same as you are asking me to do,"

"am Glad we are on the same page then." I nodded at him and his family when I saw Itachi just looked at me,. I turn around but I could still feel his eyes one me...

"Saku-chan!!! Walking takes too long can we run? You can lead he way since you know it." Deidera wined and I was glad he spoke up, these pass few years little freaks me out but the was Itachi was looking at me just freaked me out to no end.

"Find." was all I said as I once more turn to the Uchiha's "we will meet you there alright." I said and in a flash we where gone.


	4. itachi pov and Sakura and Deidera kiss!

**Man I just keep updating this everyday with out meaning too. Will anyways thanks all of you for reviewing and I hope you get a few more with this next chapter I hope you like it. Will I have to go tell me what you think**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Itachi pov**

Ever since sakura had left I could not stop think about her of cause I blamed her for almost having my brother die but besides that she was always strong even when other thought she was weak she proved to everyone she could get stronger all her dreams came true when she was 15 only to be crush my father. And now am looking at her here in the Hokage's office she was staying at my house. The moment I saw her was the moment I know she had to be by my side, but by the looks of it was easier said then done… I could not take my eyes off her. She was so different from the last time I saw her and yet the same she still had her pink hair, and green eyes, her once cream like skin was not a little darker, and she felled out all in the right place. She could have anyone she wanted. Once we go outside my father stared to be rude to her but to my surprised she took it and talked back at him. I smiled at her I know she was not long that girl I once know that would blush every time she would see me or my brother. She was no longer that shy little girl that would come over and play with Sasuke as children. She always had a beauty that no other could ever hold in themselves. Even if she is not older and stronger I can still see something that inside her that is making her suffer.. And I for one am going to find out…. As she left us I smirked as I said

"she gotten fast."

"come on let go home." my father said as we kept walking,

_**5 minutes later Konam pov**_

I don't like how that went I notches that the Uchiha older boy kept looking at sakura. The same way Pain looked at me when we where alone. I don't like it one bit I would have to keep an eye on him and tell pain and Sasori later. They will not be happy that for such.

"Am bored Sakura!! Pain!! Sasori!!" Deidera wiped as we sat outside the house

"you want to come here by running. And its only been 4 minutes." Pain said

"you a loser" us girls added at the same time.

"we are going to be here for at lest a few more minutes so what do you want to do?" I asked them and as always sakura had an idea.

"I don't know how about truth and dear?" Sakura asked

The other thought for a moment and agreed

"I go first Pain true or dear?" Sakura asked

"truth."

"is it true that Gaara found you and Konam in the closet last week?" everyone looked at pain and me I was turning a little red as will as Pain.

"Yes" was all Pain said and Sakura laughed a little

"Ok un Deidra truth or dear?" pain asked

"truth."

"on ok is it truth that you have a crash on my little sister?" at this Deidra turn red.

"I did." he said as Sakura smiled

"OH you did. When was this Deidra- Kun?" Sakura asked him as she got close to his face. She leaned this from me when we both had to go on mission and get close to our enemies and boy we where good at it. Deidra looked into Sakura face and his face turn deeper red,

"OK OK I still like you. Happy!?" he yelled as Sakura smiled

"Why that the sweetest think any guy said to me," Sakura said as she kissed his cheek."Ok… um Karin true or dear? ya"

"Um I go for truth ," she said laughing.,

"is it true that you went out on a date with a 29 year old guy 2 weeks ago?" he asked we all looked at Karin. It was not surprised to me or sakura Karin like older much older guys.

"Yes," Karin said smiling at us.

"don't want to know what happen." sakura whispered to me and we giggled

"ok Konam truth or dear" I smiled I would not pick Dear hell no everyone knows that the sand sibling and cousins could be cruel to everyone and anyone who played their games.

"ahh your no fun." Karin said as she thought for a moment.

"ok have you ever kiss a girl?" at that both sakura and me blush.

"Yes, it was for a mission." I said No one know about this since me and sakura desired to keep it a secret but now it was out,

"who was it?" Sasori asked smirking along with the other guys. I looked at sakura and she nodded

"It was your sister sakura. And she a much better kisser the Pain." I joked

"What!!" pain yelled and me and sakura laughed.

"you hared her Pain am a better kisser then you, and she should know," Sakura said

"I would not mind If it was someone beside my sister that you kiss," Pain said and I rolled my eyes.

"You own me 100." sakura said I turn to her and paid up. The other looked odd at us.

"We made a bit a while back that if you guys found out about us kissing each you would say that I could kiss any one but your sister. That only proves that men are prves no matter what." I told them.

And turn to sakura and smiled

"True or dear sakura?" I asked.

"I will go for dare. Sine no one will pick it. Man we need new people to play this game." She said as I smiled I then looked at Deidera I was going to make his day.

"I dear you go kiss Deidera for 2 minutes." everyone one looked at me, Sakura was taken aback I could tell she never thought I would think of a dear like that. She then smiled .

"You are becoming like us." she said as she went over to Deidera who looked shook and she kissed him at first we could tell that Deidera was still shook but then kissed her back, I was timing it. And when the 2 minutes where about to run out, the Uchihas where walking up to us, and we heard someone one call our names.

"Sakura, pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidera, Karin- senseis." Sakura and Deidera pulled apart and we turn around to see six sand Genin and students. We smiled at them and greet them with hugs like we always did.

"Sakura-sensei it good to see you." a girl with red hair said. She reach sakura shoulders and she also had blue eyes, she was a kind girl to her friend and if you hurt her friends and family she will kick your butts so she a lot like Sakura.

"How are you rose?" she asked Rose and sakura have become close like a sisters. Rose along with her team came to use one day asked us to train them to be good ninjas and we did. We train when we could and we teach them a lot. Everyone one in sands say that they are going to be like use one day when they start to more in to the ranks.

"Konam-sensei we made it to the 2nd test!" Yuki said smiling

"that grate!!"

"Can you help us to train for our next test?" she asked

"Of course we will!" Karin said as the rest of use nodded.

"Just let us put our things always and then talk to the Hokage about something and then we will be off trading ok." they nodded

"we meet you are the training grown 2"

"you you then" I said as our students left.

"Training the enemies is not a good idea." That basted Fugaku said once the 6 kids where gone.

"They are the enemies they are out friends, if there is anyone who is more of out enemie that would be you. Now get that ice cold pole out of your ass and learned to see that not everything is about your family and this Village there are more important matter in this world, but someone like you could never see it since your so self centre. You don't see anything beyond this village or your family."

"Why you little Bitch." Fugaku left his arm to hit sakura but she just looked at him.

"What are you going to hit me? Go ahead but remember that Tsunade-sama is on my side and if you do hit me your as good as die. " but it didn't stop him from swing his arm thoughts her but before Pain, Sasori, Deidera Karin or I could step in someone grappled Fugaku arm. It was none other the that Sasuke kid.

"Stop right there father." was all he said….


	5. lets see

_**Ok here Is a new chapter and I hope you like it. I also wanted to say that starting next Tuesday I will start to work and I won't have as much time to update fast but I will try ok so please don't be mad. And tell me what you think. **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

Sasuke pov"Sasuke let me go right now." My father order me but I would not

"Father please you started the fight and Tsunade would go as far as to put you to Jail if you even hit Sakura. " I tried to reason with him and he put his arm down. I looked at sakura and could see she had hatred in them. I could see it from the first time she saw us back in the Hokage office.

I never seen sakura hate so much that it showed on her face.

"Sakura please I will show you to your rooms. Just follow me." I said as I went in Sakura followed along with her family.

"here are 4 room together sorry it cant be on the flood there another room just up these stairs." I said

"I take that room you guys get your things really we meet out side in 15." Sakura said as the other picked a room I then lead her to the last flood and showed her the room she would have.

"Your room is next to Itachi then. Sorry but he like his room freest from the family." I said as she nodded

" Sakura I just wanted to say Sorry for what my family did to you. If it wasn't for you I would be six feet until." I said and sakura looked at me in shook but then she looked cold again

"Then why didn't you back me up? You could have stood up for me. Tell me Sasuke have you ever been told you are worthless and too weak for anything at all?" she asked me

"Sakura I don't know what was going on. If I did I would hav-"

"don't lie Sasuke you always thought I weak, you could have stop your father from turning the village against me. Did you know that at that time the village and my team was all I had at the time? Did you know that that the day I left here I left part of me that die and now you know what. I don't care anymore. I don't care what happen to you people but I do care about the few friends that I left here am only here to show you all that am not scared of you." as she spoke I could hear the venom of what she was saying. She then turn and went to her room.

**Sakura pov. **

For a moment I was really going to forgive him but he and his family done too much harm to me. I won't forgive him that easily no not him not anyone in this village who made me live hell. I up all my thing on the queen size bed and took some of my weapons and then I open my door and was about to walked thought went I crash into something hared and before I feel to the flood I gapped what where was there and feel to the flood along with that something. I looked up to see Itachi who face was inches from mine. I turn a little pink.

"Get off me. " I said as I had my head always from him. I then notches that our legs where twisted with each other.

"And if I refuse to?" he asked as I felt his hand on my rest holding me down and his head was close to my neck.

"You know I can make you get off me." I said

"Ah and why would you want to do that we are enjoying it. Will I am." he said it just pissed me off so I undid my legs the best I could and then looked at him and smiled at him.

"Well we only have about 10 minutes think we can finish quite?" I whispered in his ear. He went a little stuffed and I looked at him innocently like I did not say anything.

He them smiled and said

"don't know we can try." he said as he kissed my neck I then pulled back my head and as fast as a could I head but Itachi. I went back and stood up I did the same.

"I swear If you do anything like that again you will wish I only hit your forehead" I hissed as I went done the stairs. Leaving a pissed Uchiha behind/

**Itachi pov **

I cant believe she head but me!! But then again I should have thought something was up after what she said. Dame it!! This is the first time I let my um.. Animals scenes talk over and hopefully the last time. I went to my room that was right next to hers. I smiled a little at the thought of her under me and her sink that smiled like peaches. he always thought she would smile more like strawberries or even cherry blossoms. But that just find with me I do love to each peaches they are my favorite fruit and cherry Blossoms are my favorite flower. Yes Sakura will become my one day I just have to make everything go will, I will not loss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok here Is a new chapter and I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about the ending I might change it if you guys think it's a little too much. But just read and tell me. **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

_**Sakura pov **_

I cant believe that basted kissed me… and then he tried to.. AHHHH I have him! I cant stop think about him on top of me. It piss me off!! What in the hell was he thinking? Was he even thinking.

"hey guys." I said as I got to my friends and family.

"Hey sakura. Should we all go to the Hokage or just one of us?" Pain asked me and I thought for a minute I really did need to talk to someone and why not my mother fighter. Since if I told the others Itachi-ass will be die at this very moment.

"I'll go don't worry, you guys to with the kids I be there as soon as I can. Tell rose that if I don't make it today I will train her tonight she know what time." I said and they nodded and we head our different ways. It was odd when my friends and family where not together we where always together or we would just be with just one or two but alone didn't happen much. It felt a little lonely with out them. I walked thought the village. Many where still whispering. It would not be like this back home. Back home everyone smiled and welcome me with open arms not because I was Gaara cosine but because I had save many of their life's or a life a love one. Even thought I felt lonely I felt good its was a feeling I have not felt In a long time but when I do I feel good that I can still feel so I can be grateful for what I have now.

As I was half way to the Hokage office I head someone.

"SAKU!!" it yelled and I smiled I know that voice. I turn and saw him…..

_**Sasuke pov**_

I watch as sakura and her family left and wandered if she would ever forgive us. I looked at my mother who was making a snack for us, father was sitting reading the news paper.

"You know if that little bitch is out all day I would only have to see her in meals and I order her. I guess I do still have power over everybody and anyone. Even if she all talk now," he said as he looked up at us.

"Father I told you it was not Sakura's fault and she is not scared of you or any of us. I can see it in her eyes, she not afraid she hates us that what she feels. I never see her hate someone as much as she hates us." I said but he did not listed

"Sasuke! It was her!! She was your doctor and she should have taken better care of you. If she found what was Wong with you are first then it would not happen and she would still be wanted in this village."

"she is still wanted dad she wanted my me and Naruto we miss our teammate she wanted by Sai. She wanted by the other too." I said it was turn that not everyone in the village wanted her back but there where a few of us that did.

"She nothing but a little whole! You saw her kissing that Deidera guy right out side of my house!!" he yelled and I could not say anything. We did see her kiss that guy before the kids came to talk to them.

As he got back to his reading I looked over to my mother who looked sad. There was a knock on the door and she went to get it. The next think I know was Naruto running inside and yelling out sakura name"Sasuke is it true is Sakura-chan really here? where sakura??" he asked me and I looked at him

"yes she here, she went out to see The Hokage her friends went to training some Sand ninjas." I told him

"Sand why that?"

"Turns out she been in Sands the whole time with Gaara and his siblings it also turns out she from Sands and she cousin's with Gaara." I told him

"WHAT! SHE AND GAARA ARE COUSINS!!?" he yelled and I nodded

"I just found out too." I said

"why didn't Gaara tell me? I was there a few weeks ago and over the years I been there and I never saw a hit of her being there." he said

"I don't know why you didn't see her there. I just know that she been there for the last few years."

"man what dose she look like now? Dose she still look hurt? Is she prettier then before? Tell me Sasuke I want to know!" he question me as I looked at him

"Why don't you stay for dinner Naruto then you can see her yourself." my mother said smiling at him and Naruto nodded

"Thanks!" was all he said as we head to my room to talk more.

**Back to sakura- her pov. **

"Saku!!" a guy only about 2 years older then me came those him and I smiled at him.

"Albern!' I yelled and I hugged him and he twisted me around.

"Man I missed you, let me look at you." he put me in arms laughed and pulled me in another

"Is it me or do you get prettier every time I see you?" he asked and I shock my head.

"is it me or are you lines getting chesses?" I asked back. And he laughed at that.

"Same old Sakura. So what you been up to?" he asked me, Albern Akira is just what his name meant, Albern meant Noble warrior which he is but he stands for the weak teen and not just by being a ninja which he was no longer one. He quite to be a singer and in his songs he sings about the truth about people, he sings about pain his friend and family had to go thought and many others… Akira meant Intelligent. Which he was he was as smart as me and that's saying something.

He was taller then me and had blue hair with green eyes like mind he was will built and fun to hang out with,

"where are you head to?" he asked me as we walked

"To see the Hokage." I told him and he nodded as we walked once there we entered the office to see Tsunade doing some papers and I smiled

"Hi Tsunade I said as I came In she smiled at me and Albern."

"Sakura come in now I was just making a day for your testing for all your ranks. I think I will test your medic skill tomorrow at noon and then Hunting ranking tomorrow at 6 pm and anbu at 6 AM. What do you think she asked

"its sounds good to me." I said as I sat down.

"Tsunade do we really have to stay with the Uchihas?" I asked as I looked out of the window. Albern sat next to me.

"Yes sakura am sorry but it's the only place you can stay for right now don't worry its only for 4 days max." she said and I signed

"I don't think am going to make it 4 days." I said

"What! What did they do?" both Tsunade and Albern asked Tsunade looked at Albern and narrowed her eyes.

"His a friend from home Tsunade-sama" I said and she nodded

"so what do you mean you don't thing you can make it for 4 days? Did they hurt you?" she asked me in a worry voice. I could feel a blush on my face and I looked at her.

"Its Itachi." I said

"what did you do??" they both yelled

"He tried to make a move on me." I said and they both looked at each other and laughed "what so funny?"

"Sakura this is Uchiha Itachi that boy…well to put it lightly that boy won't know what to do if a girl would give herself to him and truth me there are plenty of them that would do it."

"I saw this Itachi in the market the other day and a group of girls went at him. But I thought he was gay since he don't pay any action to them. " I just got pissed at them

"Well if his gay tell me why the hell did he start to kiss me!!" I yelled I had a tear in my eye and Albern know what was up.

"I don't think he joking." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"what going one?" Tsunade asked me worried as she also sat down.

"Gaara being my cousin put very little in my report, you see there are something's that just aren't in my papers." I said as I looked at her

"What are you hiding Sakura?" she asked me as I looked up at her.

"Its not bad," I said" I looked at Tsunade and I sighed.

"three year ago I was marred to Albern older brother."


	7. Kyo life with skaura until the end

**Ok here Is a new chapter and I hope you like it. Its manly a flashback of Sakura and her live in sands so I hope you like it. Tell me what you think^^ **

**I do not own Naruto **

"YOU WHERE WHAT?" Tsunade Yelled as she looked at me.

"I was married. His name was Kyo Akira. He was the first person I meet at sands that was not family. He help me a lot…" I said as I thought back

_**Flashback…**_

It was another sunny day in Sands and it's been a mouth since Sakura had left her old home. She walked around the village and smiled as she saw small children playing. She was still hurt for what had happen and had thought about suicide more then once. she walked to the far end of the village where there was nothing but sandy cliffs. She looked out and thought back to all that had happen. She thought of her village the one where she grow up in and thought of as her home, she thought of all the things that the villagers had said to her…

'_You almost lose one of the most ninja of our village you so stupid!! Can't you do your job right?" _

"_What kind of medic are you??"_

"_Why don't you just die? We don't need useless people like you here." _

'_Just die'_

They had said so many hurtful things. Tears came from her eyes and she thought she had done her best she had saved his life in the end, but they did not see that. None of them. As she cried she went to the edge of the cliff she close her eyes and step followed and she fell she was waiting for more pain but, it never came she felt something that was holding her arm. She open her eyes as she did she looked up to see who was holding her arm.

"Hold on" the man said. As he pulled her up once she was out of danger she was on the grown looking at the man in front of her. He looked tired but smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"You should have let me die." Sakura said as she turn always from him

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT, NO MATTER HOW BAD LIFE IS THAT IS NO RESON TO GIVE UP!!" He yelled but Sakura didn't say anything.

"What your name?" he asked

"Sakura."

"I'm Kyo Akira if you want to talk about something, am here it's better to talk about things then just keening them locked up and giving up hope." he said as he looked at her with a cute smile. Sakura looked at him and saw that he was will built and very handsome, he had short black missy hair with dark green eyes. His skin was darker then she was use to but he looked sweet and gentle, he hands looked hard but at the same time sofa. He looked kind as will. And so she told him…

**Six mounts later**

Everything was going will for the both of them they both cared for each other very much and finally Kyo asked Sakura out. Even thought he was five years older then Sakura, Pain and Sasori allowed them to see each other since he make their little sister happy. And so they would see each other everyday and after mission as will. Six more mounts went by and it became a year since they had meet and a year and a mouth since Sakura had come to sands. She had made a new home and she was happy. On the anniversary on the day they meet Kyo took her where they first meet and that's where he had saved her from herself. There they had a picnic and that day Kyo had asked Sakura to marry him. Sakura of course had said yes. 3 mouths later Sakura was getting walked down the aisle by her 2 brother on each side of her. While Gaara marred them.

_**A year and a half later. **_

It was sunset and Sakura and Kyo where eating Sakura was now 17 and a half. They both had a good life together so far. And Kyo thought was about time you stared a family.

"Sakura what do you think of kids?" he asked Sakura looked up in surprised

"Um I like the idea of them. They bring happiness to a person in the most dark moments. Why do you asked?" she asked as she eat her supper.

"I think we should start a family Sakura. I would love a daughter with pink hair and green eyes. One that would carry on you beauty." he said as he stood up and bend down by Sakura who smiled at him and she touch his face.

"And I would love a son that is just like you." she said Kyo laughed a little as he stood up and left her off her chair.

"Then why don't we start?" he asked as Sakura giggled

"I think that a good idea" she said kissed his lips. But before Kyo could carry her to their room, there was a knock on the door,

"I be right back love" Kyo said as he got the door and came back moments later with a scroll.

I have a mission Sakura. I have to go right always and I be back in a week." he said a little said as he looked at his pink haired wife.

"Ahh Kyo I'll miss you" she said. "I don't know if I will have any mission this week, but if you come back and am not here I will make it up to you when I come back from what ever mission I might have.' Sakura said as she kissed her husband.

"I go pack." he said

"I'll help you." Sakura told him as they walked to their room. Sakura watch as her husband walked out of the house but before he kissed her.

"I love you my cherry blossom." he smiled as she kissed him once more

"I love you too my anata." she said as he walked out of the house. She did not know it would be the last time she would see him walk out..

_**A week and a half later.**_

It was a busy night in the hospital. And Sakura was working late. Kyo had not come home from his mission and she was starting to worry. He and his team always back on the deadline of the missions. She walked to her office and did some papers. After a year in sands Sakura become head of the hospital and was the best out of all of them. She had learned more and more as she studied. She liked her rankings in sands and would not change it. Gaara would also make it easy for her to stay home once in a while.

"Sakura we need you in room 4,5, and 6" on of the nurse said as she came in. Sakura nodded and went to the room to find a man. She was the only doctor there tonight since the other doctor took off on a mission but the nurse know what to do and it was find if they only had one doctor. She healed the first two men fast and when she saw who it was she almost cried out right there and then. There in the bed badly hurt was KYO! She quickly went to his side. He had many deep cutes and it seemed like he was poisoned as will. He opened his eyes to see Sakura and he smiled.

"Saku." he said as Sakura stared to heal him.

"Save your strength Kyo you need it." she told him as he worked as fast as she could the nurse help with all they could until it got to the positioned, she did studies and she then looked at the nurse.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!DON'T LET ANYONE COME IN HERE. I want you all to go and take those clothes off and burn them at once. Also wash your hands. Then go to Pain and Sasori and tell them to check the other 2 Anbu." She yelled at them and they did as they where told.

"Man Kyo you got yourself in real mess." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know am sorry but you did marry me" he said with a smile as Sakura worked

"Yes and I would never take that back." she said smiling. "Can you tell me what happen?" she asked and he nodded

"We where coming back and I was in a hurry since I wanted to stat on that family, we where talking about before I left. But we where attacked and we had to fight. I fault this big guy from sounds. He did a number on me but I did too. He hit me with something I don't know was it was and poisoned me I was not paying action. Am sorry love." he said once more as Sakura did her best to find a way to cure the position.

"Don't worry your be ok."

"Sakura, please take care of yourself and I hope one day you can find someone else to love. Please don't take this too hard I just can't hold on anymore. I been fighting this is for days now only so I could see you one last time. Saku. I love you and always where. The day I meet you was the day I found that Angle do live among us the living. They are the ones in more pain than anyone, but I guess I could somewhat heal you and you brighten my life. Next time we meet will be when you are old, and you would have a full life of happiness with someone else, but I will always be there you just won't see me there."

"KYO please hold on am almost done." she cried

"When you get sick because of this please don't give up. Don't ever give up." and with that he closed his eyes but not before he said his last "I love you…" Pain and Sasori came in to find Sakura crying, they went over as Sasori held his sister and Pain took what was left of the poisoned and covered Kyo he wrote down a few things before he went to check his sister who made t hem drink the cure that she had just finished making but never got to give it to Kyo. They took it know this type of poisoned.

"Sakura come on we have to take you home before the effects of the poisoned go onto you, we need to make such you are ok." Pain said as he picked Sakura up and cared her home as she cried.

Sakura had gotten sick for being so close to the poisoned for too long. It made her sick to the point that her hair had turn white as snow and her green eyes had got to a white over them. She would have died, if it where not for her family and friends being there by her side the whole time. Once better she went to see Kyo in the graveyard. There she cried with Albern at her side. For the time he and Sakura had known each other they had become close friends. Kyo had saved his younger brother as will and they both could talk about how much Kyo did for them…

_**End of flash back. **_

Tsunade looked at Sakura and gave her a hug. "Oh Sakura am so sorry." she said

"Ya since then I haven't dated anyone else, I mean I kissed Deidera today for a dear but that different I know him a 2 years he like brother and I know no matter what there could never be anything but friendship with us or any other guy. I know and then Itachi kissed me I feel like. I don't know like am betraying him for not tell anyone I was married in the first place… Oh I don't know I just hate it when other guys to come close to me. It's not right. AND I HATE THE UCHIHIAS." she yelled the last part. Tsunade smiled at her student.

"Sakura I know how you feel but please don't worry about it anymore ok, I know you are stronger and you can hander them, and I will get them to work faster so you don't have to be there too long, but really I don't think Itachi would have the guts to do something like that to a girl.

"Well she dose have a fan club back home from all ages… Kyo was one luck devil." Albern told Tsunade who just smiled at him. She could tell that he was a dear friend by the way Sakura let that slide. But before Sakura could say anything Shizune came in running but by now Sakura tears where dry and she looked up.

"Tsunade we need you in the hospital!!" she yelled Tsunade looked at Sakura and smiled

"I think we can start with you medic test right now." she said as Sakura nodded

"OK but Albern I need you to tell the others that I will be in the hospital ok" he nodded and left after Sakura told him where the others where.


End file.
